


永远别说你的同事矮

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [9]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 矮怎么了！
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 6





	永远别说你的同事矮

沙发旁边的位置因外在的重力有所下陷时，Mendez不用抬头都知道是谁坐到了他的身边。又是一场联合行动后例行的聚会，上司们正坐在吧台高谈阔论，Gaby和Illya正在舞池中缓慢起舞，而只想安静喝两口酒的Mendez则一如既往选择了最角落的卡座。

当然，Solo也在给了Mendez十分钟单独待着的珍贵时间之后追着他来到了他的身边。比他制造的动静更先一步引起Mendez注意的倒反而是他身上的古龙水味，即使在酒吧，他身上的味道也是如此独特。那些黏在他身上的目光里，Mendez猜有一小部分就是被他不寻常又高端的品味所吸引的，但连他自己都认为可能那些人都没有想到，最终这个男人却把所有注意力都放在了完全不起眼的自己身上。

“为什么又一个人躲在这里喝酒？”Solo假模假样地用自己手上端着的杯子和Mendez碰了杯，“太累了吗？”

“有一点。”Solo坐得离他太近了，气息有意无意地扫过他的耳垂，他心里抖了一抖，腾出一只手撑着沙发不动声色地往一旁挪了挪，“你不去……忙你的吗？”

“我这不是正在忙着呢吗？”Solo为Mendez的反应笑起来，尽管Mendez直到现在都没对他的追求有任何表态，但在这种留有余地的范围里尽可能制造暧昧来换取Mendez的可爱反应也是他的乐趣，“没有比你更重要的事了。”

Solo的手摸上了Mendez的后背，Mendez这下整个上半身都绷直了，他凭空吞了吞口水，又往旁边继续挪动：

“我现在……想一个人待一会儿。”

毫无理由的，每一次他也都是这样用最没底气的方式来拒绝，而这换来的不过是Solo的得寸进尺。

“你应该知道，每次你拒绝我的陪伴都会令我分外伤心。”已经不知道是第多少次重复的对话了，Solo对昏黄灯光下Mendez闪躲的神情全无介意，“怎么，接受我的示爱对你来说就这么难？”

于是他大胆地直入主题，再次试图获得一个结果。

“Napoleon同志，你看，”Mendez端出了最客气的叫法，又往墙角挪了一点，而Solo不出所料地追了过来，“你没有别的问题，只是对我来说……”

他觉得他必须尽快从被Solo纠缠不休的状况中摆脱出来。他是救援专家，既然懂得救人，当然也懂得自救。

“对我来说……”

Mendez说到这里就停下了，他的睫毛在Solo的视线里扑动，似是犹豫，要不是他接下来说出来的话给Solo带去了太大的冲击，Solo还真的就想不管不顾地凑过去摁住他的脑袋、捉住他那条因不安而又舔住下唇的舌头吻个够本。

手指抠住了沙发边缘的一小块，Mendez在局促不安中微微低了低视线，对上了从他的角度来看、正微扬起下巴看着他的Solo，他突然灵光一现，想也没想就脱口而出：

“你太矮了。”

Solo其实完全不在意自己在Tony Mendez身上一次又一次碰钉子，这个过于理性又极度容易害羞的男人对他来说就是值得这样的特殊待遇。但他又绝对没想到他第一次真真实实听到的拒绝理由竟然是身高。他承认他在听完这句小声又肯定的拒绝后大脑立刻停转了，他的身体僵硬、眼神呆滞、呼吸暂停，他只得眼睁睁地看着Mendez弓着背从他眼皮底下溜走，却没办法把他就这么重新拉回来。

最残忍的是，在他从那种窘境中清醒过来以后，他必须得面对他确实比Mendez矮这个事实。

“他竟然用矮这个理由来拒绝我？我矮吗？Gaby，你知道的，我明明比你高那么多不是吗？”

Gaby很没好气地嗯了一声，已经懒得再去指出Solo拿他的身高来和自己来对比有多无耻。她觉得因为Mendez明显就是随意扯出的一个借口而发疯的Solo无聊又好笑，但在Solo正跟她倾诉自己有多不平、多冤屈的当下就这么离开，似乎也不太恰当。

“Sanders那么矮，还不是成功让我为他卖命？Waverly那么矮，不是依然成为了U.N.C.L.E的领导者？还有，你那位高个子男朋友长得那么高又有什么用？高成那样，结果还不是要靠我把他从湖里救出来？他那么高，最后还不是被长得这么矮的你降服了？所以你告诉我，矮一点怎么了？”

从来没有人说过Solo矮，就算是和他针锋相对如Illya，仿佛也没指出过他比自己矮的问题。偏偏是Mendez，为什么偏偏是这个他下定了决心一定要得手的男人那么毫不留情地指出他身高上存在劣势的事实？

他喝光一杯酒，持续地喋喋不休：

“不如你来跟我说说，矮又有什么问题？矮阻挠我变得如此富有了吗？矮阻挡我成为中情局最有效率的特工了吗？矮就是他一直不肯接受我的理由吗？所以等了那么久，他不喜欢我的理由仅仅是因为我矮”

“问我没用，Solo。”

Solo一向高傲的自尊被人挫伤确实很罕见，但Gaby还是想要捂住耳朵，或是什么办法让这个已经对她抱怨了一个小时有余的男人尽快闭嘴，她就快受不了了：

“你又如何知道他是不是因为实在想不出别的理由才拿这个应付？你那么不服输，为什么不去问问他？”

Gaby并没有特意站在Mendez的角度思考，她也不知道自己的随口一说会带来怎样的后果，不过光是看到Solo恍然大悟一般又重新亮起来的脸色，她就暗自松了口气。原本也不是什么需要斤斤计较、非要将所有人的身高拖下水然后讨论一番的问题，而Solo一分钟前那副即将世界末日的模样，无非也就是论证了陷入爱情的聪明人到底会变得有多蠢罢了。

Mendez原本非常想向Solo解释，在他急欲找出理由摆脱Solo而说出那句话之前，他其实从没在意过这个问题。平心而论，一米八五的身高已经不输大部分Mendez所认识的男士，再加上Solo优越的肌肉和挺拔精壮的身形，Mendez时常觉得他的气势和身高根本毫无关系。但Mendez比他高上那么几公分也是事实，在那个他被Solo逼到角落找不到好借口的当下，这一点点视觉上的落差就成为了Mendez唯一可抓住的救命稻草。毕竟那时的氛围让他不由自主觉得害怕，就仿佛他一旦心一软松了口，他和Solo长久以来僵持的局面就要以Solo大获全胜告终了，他无所谓Solo是不是赢家，可他自己毕竟还没考虑好要不要去成为那个奖品。

他在那个时候真的没考虑过这会让Solo如此备受打击，他先是从Gaby口中得知Solo是如何抓着她哭诉（他很怀疑Solo这种永不言败的男人会不会在旁人面前露出颓废的一面）了两个小时，逼着她回答自己矮一点又怎么了这种无解的问题；在Solo对他避而不见的两天里，他又不停从别的同事口中听说了Solo是如何揪着每一个他认识的人问他到底矮不矮的问题——

Mendez不得不怀疑真的有必要这么兴师动众吗？还是他真的深深伤害了Solo无人可撼动的自信？

“你不去跟Solo道个歉吗？”唯独知晓这一切发生缘由的O'Donnell捏住眉心，龇着牙说话的样子比起头疼更像牙疼，“就算是装模作样，拜托你也去收回你说的话，否则我不知道那个疯子还要在CIA问多少人他到底矮不矮，你为什么要对那个小心眼的家伙说那种话？”

“只是阐述事实而已。”Mendez又不能向上司解释说他在那种情形下突然羞怯畏缩了，所以他只好面无表情沉吟道，“他确实比我矮。”

“我也比你矮，Mendez。”O'Donnell也实在拿Mendez的诚实没有办法，“但你如果直接对我说‘Jack，你比我矮’我也会揍你。”

“……我当时没顾虑那么多。”

他更没想到Solo会对这件明明白白的事实如此耿耿于怀，还是Solo一直以来就是这么沉浸在他和Mendez一样高的想象里的？

“我还以为你从不在乎身高外貌这种事呢。”O'Donnell又表达着自己的疑问，仍不太相信Mendez会直接指出那个有关于身高的真相。虽然那本来就是个事实，但鉴于Solo太懂得如何通过着装来让自己的身形看起来更为优秀，所以也从没人真的指出过这件事。要O'Donnell来说的话，真的不是Solo不够高，而是Mendez太高了而已。

“我当然不在乎。”

“那你还要那么无情，”O'Donnell打趣起Mendez微弱的语调，看起来他开始认真考虑自己是不是太直接了，“不过看到Solo吃瘪总是挺有意思的，是吧？”

总是春风得意的Napoleon Solo栽在Tony Mendez身上、或者说栽在身高问题上，身为从来拿Solo没办法、甚至偶尔还会反过来被威胁的上司们——连同Waverly、O'Donnell和Sanders在内，他们还是多少感到了欣慰与愉快。

“我也没有那么想……”

Mendez打算解释，又放弃了。尽管知道Solo正满CIA地找人发泄自己的不满，Mendez也还是没能找到Solo、当面跟他解释一下。他在到底要不要道歉的挣扎中下了班，提着顺路买的汉堡回家。然而Mendez的门还没来得及关好，从外面闪进来的人影就替他完成了这一步——用把他推到门后从而关上门的不寻常方式。

“Solo？！”立刻想做出应激反应的身体在辨明来人是谁后松懈下来，Mendez瞪大眼睛对就这样出现在他眼前的人难以理解，“你怎么会在这里？”

他甚至都忘了自己最该说的是“你不能就这么闯进来”或者“停止你的行为立刻离开”。

“我找不出更好的、可以让我们单独聊聊的地方了。”Solo快速地圈牢了Mendez的两只手腕，在他还没能反应时就把他固定在了这个位置，“所以我猜你家是个好选择。”

“我知道这么直接说你矮是我的不对……”Mendez终于意识到当面揭露这个问题有多严重了，他扭动的身体在Solo的下半身贴近之时也不敢再有动作，可怜的晚餐就在他的脚边，他迟钝地想起他都没来得及啃上一口——亏他今天还特意买了双份肉饼的：

“我只是……”

太过熟悉的气息又喷在他的鼻尖，Mendez却无法腾出一只手将这人从自己身前推开。

“你只是想不出更好的拒绝我的理由了。”

Solo的五官在Mendez眼里逐渐放大，双手被管控，身体被制压，Mendez现在连歪歪头撇过脑袋都没办法做到了。

“你如果真心想拒绝我，大可以直接说你不喜欢我，或者是对我这种类型不感兴趣。”Solo面对着Mendez的脸，调皮地眨起了眼睛，嘴角流露的笑让他整个人看起来都处在一种胜券在握的得意中，“是不是除了身高上的劣势之外，你想不出其他逃避自己感情的借口了？”

也可以批评他的品行，也可以说无法适应他的性格，Mendez可以在这个既完美又太过嚣张的男人身上找出一百条缺点，但是在这个他想退缩却没法退缩的时刻，他连一个字都不想说出来。

他才不想让Solo知道自己早就把关乎他的每一个小细节都放在了心里。

“也没有比你矮多少，对吧，”又垂下的睫毛就像是沉默的应答，Solo干脆将额头贴在Mendez的眉骨之上，他在最近的距离间向Mendez展示着他从不会因身高问题就败下阵来的气场，“六七公分，我猜？”

“也许等下到了床上，我们可以好好量量。”

Solo的吻气势磅礴地倾覆到他的唇上，他们之间身高差的问题似乎这种唇舌交战之中被瞬间抹除了。Solo按着Mendez的肩，三两下将他吻得腿软，这还远远不够，他往前靠得更紧，把Mendez压得更牢，直到他用自己坚实的身躯把Mendez全面笼罩在了他的阴影之下。

这回彻底找不出借口的救援专家不仅没法说这个男人矮，他更是连自己都救不了了。

“Tony同志，你看……”Solo的话在Mendez听来略为耳熟，似乎不久前在某时某地，他也说过类似的话，而且是以严肃并正经得多的语气。不过在这种他被Solo桎梏住双手、衣服又一件件被剥下后，让他停摆的大脑去想起他最初犯的错是不可能的。

“你看，实际上比你矮和扒光你的衣服这两件事之间，是不存在任何冲突的。”

在CIA工作必须牢记的第一准则：永远别说你的同事矮。

除非你做好了最后反被对方用这理由拐上床的心理准备。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年8月21日，以此记录。


End file.
